


Lemon Pudding

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Food, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Spock, McCoy - Lemon Pudding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Pudding

"Damn it!" Leonard scowled at the nearly empty pudding tray in the Mess Hall. All that was left was chocolate and tapioca, neither of which he cared very much for.

"Who keeps stealing all the lemons?" he muttered under his breath, opting to take no dessert this time around.

As he walked to find a good seat, he noticed Spock in the corner with a tray full of...

"Hey!" Leonard shouted as he approached Spock's table. "Who said you could take all the lemon puddings? They're for everyone not just green-blooded hobgoblins!"

"Doctor, over the past few weeks I've observed there are only two other people on the ship aside from the chef that enjoy these. As they are off ship currently, I thought it would be best to 'seize an opportunity' as they say."

Leonard sat down. "And what about me? Surely you observed that I enjoyed them also."

"You have a 33% chance of being here when I have my lunch."

"So you're saying you took a chance I'd not notice."

"I do not mind sharing half of these with you."

Leonard grinned. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
